


[podfic] Angels are dreaming of you

by gloss, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Han "I Would Rather Sabotage The Nice Thing Than Lose It By Accident" Solo, Han Is the Most Ridiculous, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, baby's first OT3, kinkmeme prompt, technically sibling incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Han adores them. Not that it would occur to him to say so.Also forthis prompton the kinkmeme.





	[podfic] Angels are dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angels are dreaming of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332029) by [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Blow Jobs, Age Difference, Han is the Most Ridiculous, baby's first OT3, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, technically sibling incest, kinkmeme prompt, Han "I Would Rather Sabotage The Nice Thing Than Lose It By Accident" Solo

 **Length:**  00:12:44

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Angels%20are%20dreaming%20of%20you_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
